Pranks, Surprises, And, More Surprises
by phoenix545
Summary: Iruka pranks Kakashi, get's a surprise reaction, then, gets another surprise!-mpreg-


**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, mpreg, attempt at humor.**

Genm, Izumo, and Iruka sat at the bar drinking, talking, and laughing about pretty much whatever. It was Friday so it was a day to celebrate time off since tomorrow the brunette didn't have to teach or have a shift at the mission desk. Izumo and Genma didn't have anything to do either.

"Yeah!" Iruka laughed, taking another sip of his drink "But, y'know, Kakashi has been getting me good lately with pranks. Have any ideas?"

"Oh, oh! You know what you should do?!" Izumo nudged his shoulder "You two have been trying for a baby right?" Iruka nodded.

"Well, he's the only one who's really set on the idea. Plus lately he hasn't been so hot on the idea lately. Must have lost interest." the brunette mumbled, sipping his drink. He can remember when Kakashi told him he wanted to have a child, well, he didn't really tell Iruka at first, the jounin just didn't use protection, thinking he wouldn't notice.

"At the prank store there are tons of fake pregnancy tests! You could use that as your big prank!" the chunin smiled.

"That is a perfect idea!" he laughed "Oh my Kami! He's going to be so freaked out!" Iruka can already see the silver haired males face!

"Yeah! He's been a mission this entire week right? Just say you were getting sick lately then take the test and bam! Your prank is in action!" the brunette gave a devlish smirk to his friend.

"Izumo Kamizuki, you are the probably the smartest person I've ever met." Izumo smirked as well.

"Oh, I strive to be." was all the other said before finishing off his drink. Iruka was planning out in his mind just how the prank was gonna be planned.

* * *

The prank was in action. Kakashi returned home late that, but that was okay, it gave Iruka time to think of a plain B. The two sat at the dinner table, eating in silence. It probably around eight o'clock. The brunette cleared his throat catching his lovers attention.

"So, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I, I ah, I've been getting sick in the mornings," he said quietly and innocently "A-and I just wanted to tell you that, that," he bit his lip "That, I'm pregnant." he then placed the positive test onto the the table. The jounin's eyes went wide and he stood up, taking the test into his hands. The older male gasped, covering his clothed mouth with his hand, seeing that indeed there was a plus sign. Iruka was about to start bursting out laughing before the other male picked him up by his waist and spun him around.

"Yes! Thank Kami!" the jounin shouted...happily? The silver haired male put him down and started kissing his entire face, pulling down his mask, giving a long, passionate kiss, pulling away, only when they needed air. He bonked their foreheads together, being held in a loving embrace, sighing. "You do not have any idea how happy I am right now." Iruka was about to say something, but the others eyes went wide again "Oh! I have to go tell my dad and Obito!" the jounin started making his way towards the window, climbing onto it, not bothering to pull his mask back up.

"Kakashi! Where are you going?!"

"The graveyard! I have to go tell my dad and Obito the good news!" Iruka started laughing, making his lover stop from jumping out.

"Kashi, kashi, wait." the brunette said between giggles "It's fake." Kakashi''s eyes went wide.

"W-wha? What?!"

"This pregnancy test isn't real! It's from the prank-store!"

"S-so, you aren't...?"

"No, I am not pregnant." the brunette smirked. Kakashi was on the verge of tears, disappointment flooded through him, but, then his face turned to a dark wolfish smirk. Jumping down from the window, he walked over to his loved one.

"That wasn't very funny, sensei." he said in a deathly tone to the laughing chunin who didn't seem to notice or care that he was lurking near. "I'll have to punish you for getting my hopes up." that's when Iruka realized the lust in the others eyes. Before he could protest or run, the brunette was pulled into a hug and teleported to the bedroom where many things happened to the poor little chunin.

* * *

A few days after, the brunette had told Izumo and Genma about the prank. Saying how he won the prank war, though, he had a sore ass in the end, but he still won. Something else however had also been happening to the chunin. For the past days he's been getting sick in the morning. The excuse he used to distract himself from the obvious answer was "It was something I ate", but that couldn't go on forever. He stood in the bathroom, holding a real test in one hand, and gasped.

"Kakashi," he shouted from the bathroom to the other who sat in the living room, reading his knew copy of Icha Icha "I'm pregnant." Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Haha! Very funny! Tease me some more why don't you!" he still hadn't forgiven him after last time.

"No...I'm actually serious..." the jounin's eyes went wide and bolted into the bathroom with a series of curses that were along the lines of "Oh fucking hell yes!" the silver haired male did a little happy sequel when he saw the test himself and squeezed his chunin very tight, but had to remember not to crush the little human that was forming slowly. The jounin let to probably go tell every single person they knew, even if the chunin tried to stop him. Iruka sighed, he's just had too many surprises this month. The chunin smiled slightly, who knew what other surprises he would get with Kakashi but didn't have a problem sticking around to see what they were.

* * *

 **i wanted to write something like this ,so,i did:D!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others:3**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
